Untitled
by Briryan
Summary: Naruto writes a story. Sorry suck at summaries. First fic.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN - All the italics is Naruto taking to someone. But who that person is I can't tell you, just yet. But don't worry they will be revealed at the end or at least near the end. Oh and as you can tell it is a one sided conversation. Oh ya before I forget I would like to thank, mega mean 0 for going over this for me. So thank you.

AN - Well here is my first (and only I think) Naruto fanfic. Please be gentle. And if anyone can think of a title, I would be happy to hear it. Thanks

Tonight was just like every other night I've been having for the past several weeks now. Though tonight, for some strange reason beyond my comprehension, (not that I'm thinking about it too much, let me tell you) I have decided to put my life through hell (or under a microscope ) so to speak. I felt the need to make a list of all the things I wanted to accomplish or have accomplished in my short life on this planet.

Maybe before I complete, or should say start my list, I should tell you something about little old me.

Kay, well here goes nothing. To start off I'm 20 years old and around 5'10" ( _Oh and I'm not the shortest in my group of friends anymore. Go me!_ ) Also I'm a cute blonde with ( _WAIT just one minute. Did I say cute? Crap. I meant to say handsome. Ya right, handsome, not cute. Got that! Hehe_ )

Anyway back to what I look like. Blue eyes ( _which some people tell me are the same colour as the sky after a summer rain. Yup, they are that blue. Sounds pretty right? _) and sunshine blonde hair. ( _What? Say that again please? Oh I said that already, oops my bad. Oh well, just like this expression I've once heard: life sucks, buy a helmet'. What does it mean you ask? Don't know and don't care. _)

Now the best part of my life would be that I am a ninja. Yup, that's right people, I Uzumaki Naruto am a full-fledged ninja. And you thought I would never make it! Now don't lie, it's not nice to.

But before I finish telling you all about me, let me tell you about the people who make up the rest of team 7. Even though we all have solo missions most of the time, there are still times when Team 7 still goes on missions together. I have to tell you that these people are still some of the most important people in my life right now. And for that I will always love them. (_ No I'm NOT crying! I just had something in my eye. Really. What, you don't believe me? Fine believe what ever you want to._)

Okay, first let me tell you about sensei. His name is Hatake Kakashi, is an elite ninja aka Jonin and a pervert. Big time. Though now that I think about it, I think that Ebisu is a bigger pervert. If that is possible. Oh and please don't get me started on my other sensei, Jiraiya. Hot damn, I went off topic. Well, back to Kakashi shall we? Let's see, he has gray hair, he says it's silver. Same diff right? He has one dark coloured eye and one red one. This is due to the sharingan.

Even though he did finally tell us how he got it, and it explained why he was always late for meetings, ( _I am not going to tell you guys. Why you ask? First of all its not my story to tell. And secondly, its too depressing. _) he is normally a man of few words. Other times you can't get him to shut up. He is a lover of reading and more. ( _Ya his favorite being the famous "Icha-Icha Paradise", which is written by non other than Jiraiya._ ) He also knows how to do Kuchiyose No Jutsu! The Art of Summoning. Now Kakashi can summon dogs, just like how I can summon frogs. Now tell me that's not cool! Well that's about all for Kakashi.

Next up, there is the ever loveable ( _Ya right, if you can call a cobra loveable. Man I am sooo funny. I kill me._ ) Uchiha Sasuke. Now if you were to ask any, and I mean any, woman here in Konoha who the sexiest/hottest looking guy in town is, I bet my life's savings of ramen stash (and I wouldn't be afraid to loose it) they would all sigh and say in a (sickly _in my opinion_ ) dreamy voice "Sasuke-kun" .

Now please don't say this to anyone, and I mean anyone, got it! I really can understand where they are coming from. He is very good looking ( _but I'm still better looking_ ). With that pale creamy skin ( _he needs to get his white ass some more sun if you ask me. _Says this after whipping drool from chin and blood from nose.), silky midnight blue-black or black-blue hair ( _and no I'm not tell you how I know its silky and you can't make me either, so there! Oh and still don't know what type of shampoo he uses. _) and black eyes. In fact they are so black that when you gaze into them. I swear it feels like you are falling into I don't know, a black hole maybe.

He also has a perfect body ( _mine's better and a fine ass to boot if you ask me. OH CRAP! Tell me I just did not say that out loud! Yup its official, I am soooo screwed._ ) Let's see what else about him. Oh I know, I just love calling him "teme". But I am sure you knew that by now. Once upon a time, he had a caring older brother named Itachi. Noticed the words I used right? Yes that is correct. For now Itachi is dead, yup. He is now pushing up daisies, just like the rest of his family. Poor guy, and I really do mean it. ( _At least he had a family. No, not pouting. Alright so what if I am? Give me a break. I never had a real family, only Team 7 and Iruka. _)

_Well my friend I sadly must go for now. Stomach is calling to be fed. So I'll be back after my midnight snack. Naruto _

_I'm baaaccckkk all, miss me? Hope so._

Now let's get back to the teme. Did I ever tell you that he was my first kiss? No? Well sit back, relax and I'll tell you the tale of how it happened. At the time, we were 12 when it occurred. We were getting ready to find out what cells we were going to be placed in. Now before it happened some other stuff had went on. Since I am too lazy to remember it, I'm not going to tell you. So, now on with the rest of my tale. Here I was having a very friendly gazing competition with him, when all of a sudden, I was pushed! (_ You heard me! I am only telling you the truth here. Fine, don't believe me._ ) P-U-S-H-E-D into him. Now really, is it my fault if it was our lips that meet and not our foreheads? NO! But would his stalkers or fan club ( _this is what they call themselves _) believe me? Hell no, they went and beat the crap out of me. I can't believe that Sakura-chan did too. And to think I was saving my first kiss for her. But no, it had to the teme. Oh well, too bad, one can't go and change the past right?

Well since I am on the topic. Let's go back to when the teme left us. Yup, that's right, he left us. Only really saying goodbye to Sakura-chan. And let me tell you I was pissed. I even tried to get him back with the help of Shika, Neji, Kiba, and Choji. Later Lee showed up to help us out. Then after that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari ( _Yes, yes I know_ ) showed up and helped as well. If you are wondering why he left, it was to seek the power he felt he need to kill Itachi. I still can't understand why he had to leave to gain that power. Who am I kidding? I do understand why. He never fully explained himself to really anyone. Maybe he had thought that Orochimaru would be able to help him gain the power he needed. Now for awhile, that snake-bastard did help him. The only reason why he did it was to make Sasuke stronger for him and the time when he could be able to take over his body. Which Sasuke never did believe was his true intent.

I remember if it was just yesterday and not almost 5 years ago. I remember all the planning and training that we had to do before the missions started. On the mission there were 5 of us. Let's see, myself, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura and Sai ( _Nope not telling you anything about him. As this is the only time I will mention his name. Why you ask? He's a big time pervert and every time I see him, I just wanna punch his lights out, ok? _) Now the main reason why Ero-Sennin came with was to help beat Orochimaru, and guess what? He did that too! But that was after he finally told Sasuke what he had planned to do to him. Why Sasuke choose now to believe him I'll never know. But right after Sasuke heard the news, well let's (let's is "let us" that's why there's an apostrophe there ) just say that all hell broke loose, ka?

The result of this fight was not only the death of Orochimaru, but Kabuto as well. Kabuto dying was too bad, I mean he did help us get past the second part of the Chunin exams.

So you wanna know who killed Orochimaru and how he was killed? I'll tell ya. I did it. Ok I had help from Jiraiya. Somehow ( _though no one can seem to remember how_ ) me and Jiraiya managed to hit him both with of our Rasengan in the chest. As a result of the direct hit, he was dead in matter of minutes ( _and there was rejoicing through-out the land_ ). And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how we defeated Orochimaru and got back Sasuke. Oh, and I had to knock him out cold to actually get him back. But the main point is that he is back for good. When the people finally forgave him, I felt, as did everyone else, that the Village of Konoha was back to normal, or as normal as a ninja village can get. Since he was such a good boy during the first 6 months of his house arrest, they decided to forget the rest of his term.

Well I am sure I could go on and on about the teme and I'm sure you would listen. But to be honest and all, I just don't feel like talking about him anymore.

_Well I have to say bye for now, I have a mission to go on. So I'll call you when I get back and we will finish this at a later time. _

_Hey, mission was a success. Now where did I leave off? Oh with her. Ok, thanks._

Next up is hot stuff Haruno Sakaru. What, don't believe me? Well let me tell you about her then. She is the last member of Team 7. Sakura-chan has pink hair ( _She says its natural. What, how would I know if she is lying or telling the truth?_ ) she also has the prettiest green eyes ever. Strong, damn that woman can pack a punch. But I guess if you had a sensei like Tsunade, you, too would have freaky super human strength as well.

When we were younger, Sakura-chan was a member of the I-Love-Sasuke- fan-club, along with her best friend and rival Yamanaka Ino. But that is also the past. Now she is in a wonderful relationship. To be honest, I've never seen her this happy. Even before Sasuke left, she was never this happy. She is so happy that she is glowing. I guess that's what happens when you're in love right?

_Do ya wanna know about my other friends? Too bad, I'm going to tell you a little about them. So there!_

Ok, first is Iruka-sensei. He was my sensei during my time at the Academy; and though I never showed it all too much while I was in school, I really had a whole lot of respect for him. Poor Iruka, what a cry-baby (_please don't tell him I told you that._ ). He is also a worry-wart, suffers from a mother-hen complex, friend, great listener of problems of any kind, and protector of anyone that's special to him. Now the most important and best part of Iruka-sensei is that he will buy me ramen. So to you Iruka-sensei, I tip my hat. Remember that I will always love you, Iruka-tousan. (AN - got this idea from reading the fic Below Zero by Trollmia)

Jiraiya is next on the hit list. So here are a few facts about him. He is a pervert, but not just any kind. He is a super pervert and will be the first to say it's true. How sad is that? He is also a person who can do summoning. In fact it was he who taught me how to do it. When he was younger he was taught by the 3rd Hokage along with Tsunade and

Orochimaru. When they got older they were called the famous Sennin (sp? maybe sannin?). As he got older he taught the 4th Hokage and then, in turn, the 4th taught Kakashi, Rin and Obito (sp?). And finally if you have caught it, he was my teacher as well.

Now, shall we talk about Tsunade? She is now the 5th Hokage here in Konoha. It was myself and Jiraiya that brought her back home along with her dear friend Shizune. Sorry forgot about the pig Ton-Ton. Tsunade is the granddaughter of the founding fathers of our village. If you want info on her training, just look at what I had to say about Jiraiya. She has super human strength and has an ageless technique that makes her look like she is in her late 20's to early 30's, but really she is in her 50's. Oh and the best part about her is that she has named me to succeed her as Hokage. That rocks.

Now if you are after information on Orochimaru, too damn bad cause he's dead and I don't wanna talk about him.

Now we shall move on to Team 8, which is led by Kurenai ( _What a looker she is. It's true, you don't think so?_ ). In her cell there is Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Let's talk about the lady first, ok?

Hyuga Hinata, pale eyes, short black hair, soft spoken and heir to the main branch of the Hyuga family. Even though she is shy and stutters a lot, I don't think I would like to be at the wrong end of her "Gentle Fist". That technique can be quite deadly when need be.

Inuzuka Kiba aka Dog Boy. Kiba can been seen around Konoha with his four-legged best friend, the-not-so-little white fur ball, Akamaru. What can one really say about him? He looks, acts and hell, he even smells like a dog. Ok I'll say something good about him now. He does have an awesome technique called Jujin Bunshin! Man-Beast Doppelgangers. And now for some juicy information about Kiba: he and Shino are married and adopting their first child soon. Or so I'm told.

Last but not least is Aburame Shino aka Bug Boy. I can't really say to much about him. ( _You ask why? His bugs give me the creeps, that's why. What, you don't think that they are creepy? Well you're weird. Yes, you are, and you know it's true. _) Always wearing sunglasses, even inside. So I can only guess at his eye colour. ( _Hunh ask Kiba, never thought of that before. Might do that later on. _) Shino is what people say is the strong, silent type. The grossest part of him is that he has bugs living in his body. And that is why I call him Bug Boy.

Up next is Team 10, which is/was led by Asuma (_ Did you hear what happened to him? He was killed by a member of Atatsuki. I still can't believe that he is really dead. _) The members of this cell are Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimich Choji.

Once again ladies first, Yamanaka Ino. Fellow blonde and blue eyed person. She has some cool technique, where she can enter a person and take over their body and mind. This technique is called "Shintenshin No Jutsu - The Mind Transfer Technique. Now that she has mastered it, it can come in quite handy during important fights.

Next up is Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius. Even though he is a genius, he does tend to find almost everything to be troublesome. As much as he loves to watch the clouds, he is a great fighter. His most important technique is his Ninja Art of Kagemane No Jutsu aka Art of Me-And-My-Shadow. He is also a great leader ( _But he will never be Hokage. Yup that will be my job. Oh and speaking of Hokages. Did you hear that he and Tsunade are dating? No! Maybe it was a secret or something. Oh well, my bad. Yeah right, not sorry at all. TeeHee. _)

Last but not least is Akimich Choju. Great guy, but man what an appetite he has. And here I thought I could eat, but he beats me hands down. When we were younger if you would of called him fat, he would go nuts and beat the crap out of you. Now he is anything but fat. Oh and what a cool technique he has. He can double the size of his body called Ninja Technique: Baika No Jutsu! The Art of Expansion. Now he is dating Ino. Way to go! Way to be the man!

Next up is Team (AN what is their team #, cause I have no clue whatsoever), which is led by Gai. His cell is made up of (AN what is her last name?) Tenten, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee.

Up first is the weapons master Tenten. Let's give her a hand, cause if not, watch your back! (_Just kidding Tenten, you can take a joke right? Hope so!_) Man can she fight hard and dirty. 'Specially with her never ending supply of weapons. So don't take her lightly in a battle, you could die. Oh and sorry guys but she is taken.

Yet another ladies man here in Konoha, Hyuga Neji. The ladies also swoon at his feet. I mean with those eyes and that long black hair, can you blame them? Hell no. It is no wonder he managed to steal Temari's heart. Yay they are married and have four kids ( _How they find the time for 4 kids, I have no idea. What, no comment? _) Now Neji is the true master of the "Gentle Fist", ( _I am sorry but it's true_ ) and has also mastered the art of completely blocking peoples' tenketsu points. Scary thought. Remember to never piss him off.

Last but not least from this cell is Rock Lee aka fuzzy-brows aka Gai Jr. aka Green Beast of Konoha Jr. (AN I am sure that's what Gui called himself in an episode once. ) Lee has become a great ninja, even if he has no chakra whatsoever. He has become a true mast of Taijutsu. And for that alone, I greatly respect the man. Well that and the fact that he was finally able to steal the heart of Sakura-chan. Oh, he told me that he was planning on asking her to marry him soon, now I know for a fact that she will say yes. (_ teehee. Oh I was just imaging what their kids will look like. I know funny thought. teehee_ )

Last but not least, the Team from Suna. (_ Yes I am going to be talking about you. Ya so what, live with it. It's my lame book you know!_ ) We have Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou and Sabaku no Temari.

Temari is first. Well another stunning blonde ( _What? It's true. That's what you think._ ) She is a master of that giant fan of hers. For awhile she was scared of Gaara, but not any more. Can't think of what else to say about her. ( _Oh and thanks for the help. Freak. Sandman. Ya that's right I won that round! _)

(_ Just to piss you off. I am saving you for last. Because I can, that's why._ )

Next we have Kankurou. He is the freaky puppet master. As it sounds he fights with his puppets. And from what I hear can give out some mean punishment. Oh and he is the one dating Tenten.

Ah here we are, the last one of my friends. Sabaku No Gaara aka Sandman aka racoon-eye boy. What can I say about him? He is now Kazekage in Suna. ( _Why would I be jealous of you? No, in fact I am every happy for you. I know one day I too will be Hokage and we will be even better allies._ )Well we are a lot alike. As we both have demons inside us. Has a tattoo of love on his forehead. He can control sand and his techniques are scary. ( _They are so scary. I'm not. You try and be on the receiving end of them._ _Ya just what I though, no balls. I am sure she would._ ) Here's a list of a few of his techniques. Sabakukyu! The Coffin of Crushing Sand!!, Ryuusa Bakuryu Desert Avalanche , Sabaku Taiso Desert Requiem and Sabaku Sousou Desert Funeral. Well that's all for Gaara. Oh would you believe that he has married Hinata and are expecting their first child soon.

_Oh hey, Gaara? How is Hinata doing? Is she almost ready to have the baby? Really! When? Oh I am so gonna be there and you better tell her that too! Three more weeks and Gaara will be a daddy. Ya I know, shut up. Ok, I'll talk to you before I leave for Suna. Take care of Hinata, Gaara. Bye _

Ah man I wish I could stop thinking about what Sakura-chan and Fuzzy-brows kids will look like. Hahahahaha

"Dobe, what are you laughing at?"

"S-S-Sasuke- teme, what are you doing here?" I choked out.

"I LIVE here remember you moron? So are you going to tell me. What is so damn funny? And what the hell are you wearing?

Yup, we live together and are a couple. We've been together for the past 3 years or so. It was about 1 year after his return from Sound and that creepy snake bastard Orochimaru that we got together. Now about 8 to 10 months ago, Sasuke asked me to move in with him. And as you can tell, I said yes.

Our friends are happy that we finally got together. But in the beginning they were not too happy about it. But they soon got over it. But I think maybe somewhere along the way, I might have broke Hinata's heart. But I am glad that she is now with Gaara. She makes him almost human again. Sorry Hinata-ch..

"Damn it dobe answer me! Now!"

"Fine. I was laughing because I was thinking what Sakura-chan and Fuzzy-brows kids would look like. I just happen to be wearing a writers jacket and a pair of lounge pan… Oh shit, I thought it was a little drafty down there." As you can tell blonde moment coming up, forgot to put my pants on after my shower this morning. Hehehehe. Man am I embarrassed or what? All I have to say is that good it was just Sasuke who saw me. If it had been anyone other than Sasuke, I think I've might of died of embarrassment. But I'll tell you a secret, he's seen much more of me and I've seen more of him than anyone else. You know that would be the up side of being lovers. So take that all you Sasuke-stalkers. Sasuke is mine and not yours. So HAHAHA

"Come on dobe, why don't you get changed and I'll take you to lunch. Okay?"

"Ichiraku, Sasuke? Let's go there, please!" I whined.

"Sure Naruto, lets get ramen." chuckled Sasuke

As you can tell I don't think I'll ever get this finished. Sorry but it looks like you will never get the chance to know what I wanted to or have accomplished in life. Nor will I have the ability to tell you about the disappointments I've had in life. Though I will tell you one thing, this is the happiest I've been in my entire life and it is all thanks to Sasuke.

Maybe if one day I ever finish this, I shall end it just like this.

Love Uzumaki Naruto

PS. Hopefully in the near future it will be Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto or maybe just Uchiha Naruto. One never knows what the future will hold for us.

AN- The idea for the other pairing is taken from Trollmia story called "Below Zero". A fic worth reading.


End file.
